Tangled, Frozen, Brave Dragons
by samsamwww
Summary: This is the story of how Elsa,Anna,Rupunzel,Merida, and Hiccup meet. I'm sorry for no Jack Frost but I don't want to start any shipping wars and Jamie was still the first person who could see him.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first crossover fan fiction nope you like it_

* * *

ffff

Just a normal day on Berk 70 mph winds, -30 degrees, with enough snow to bury all of Europe. Actually it _was_ a bit sunnier than normal. Hiccup didn't mind the cold. Mainly because he had a giant fur coat that his dad forced him to wear. He also tried to make Toothless one. The freezing dragons wings were they only thing not covered with fur. They had to fly abit lower due to the extra hundred pounds of fur. The pair headed to Trader Johan's ship that was frozen to the docks.

" Hey Jonan!" said Hiccup as he landed." Haha Master Hiccup what on Earth are you wearing?" Everyone laughed at his heavy coat and the fact Toothless had a coat too. "Can't take the cold can you." commented Snotlout. Astrid punched Snotlout in the stomach. Hiccup giggled then took off the coat." Dad wanted me to where the coat so I didn't freeze but I'll be fine. I may be small but so are the twins and they aren't wearing an entire bear." Hiccup answered. Astrid went over and took the coat and put it on. Hiccup looked at her confused. " What I'm cold." she punched her boyfriend on the arm. She's has violence issues but she calls it communication.

" Oh I almost forgot I have letter for your father." the self absorbed trader handed Hiccup an envelope. It was blue with a purple ribbon with a snowflake on the end." Who is it from?" asked Hiccup." Arendel." he answered. Hiccup didn't know who or what Arendel was. He took off for his house where his dad was doing his morning wood work.

"Hey Dad. Johan had a letter for you. He said it's form Arendel." Stoick snatched the paper from his sons hands. "Hey!" complained the boy. The chief wasn't listening. When he finished the letter he told Hiccup what it was." Queen Elsa of Arendel is looking to spread her trading empire. She wants the next generation of rulers to come to a meeting/party at Arendel to discuss future trade routs. So I guess your going to Arendel. Oh don't pout we had trade set up with them a while ago but the dragons were destroying everything worth trading. Now would be the perfect time to start trade with them again." Hiccup was still pouting. He had never even heard of Arendel." Um I guess I could go. When are we leaving." Stoick gestured for Toothless to leave them for a minute." _You_ are going there on Johans ship. Me and Toothless are staying here. Again with the pouting. You leave tomorrow and will come back in four weeks."

* * *

Stoick woke his son up early. He left a bag of clothes and papers at the end of Hiccups bed. " Here you go. I got some nice clothes other than your flight suit to wear. I took the liberty of writing some cheat sheets for you." said Stoick excitedly. Hiccup rolled his eyes. He knew when your 18 your suppose to move out of your house but he was acting like he was moving out of the country." You see happy about getting me off the island for a month." Hiccup observed.

They headed down to the docks. Johan told him he could stay below deck and he had a blanket for him. It would take but a week to get there and he would pick him up from Arendel in two weeks." This is stupid muttered Hiccup. Astrid came over and nearly knocked him over kissing him. She pulled back and said bye and not to get himself killed. Toothless groaned and touched Hiccups hand." I'll be back in a month don't worry bud." and with that they headed off for Arendel.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a year after Rupunzel and Eugene met and now they are dating not engaged._

* * *

"Eugene! Are you sure this is safe." Rupunzel complained. Her now reformed boyfriend was teaching her how to swim." Oh relax. Trust me. I'm not going to let to drown. It's only 6 feet deep anyways." Rupunzel loved Eugene but he had away of getting himself into trouble. The last time she went swimming she got stuck in a mine and would've drowned if not for the fact that at the time her hair could glow.

She stepped into the freezing what and shivered."C-Cold." Eugene chucked and cannonballed in. Followed by Maximus and Pascal. They water soaked the princess. Eugene was obviously laughing as loud as possible. She spit water in his face and tackled him. They were wrestling and splashing each other. Then the King and Queen decided to take a dip. Eugene accidentally splashed the king who wasn't amused."Uh sorry." confessed Eugene. Rupunzel and her Mother cracked up laughing.

The king even began chuckling." Oh I almost forgot Rupunzel dear the Trader Johan has a note for you it is from your cousin Elsa." announced the queen. Rupunzel grimaced. The last time they saw her cousin she froze the entire country. She hopped out of the pool." Should I follow or ya I'll just go." Eugene loved Rupunzel and would actually had died for her but he was a thief for most of his life and never spent time alone with her parents." Oh don't be silly dear stay we never get to chat." The queen said. "What do you do for a living?" she asked." Oh I'm a little new to the job market but now I'm working at the Snuggly Duckling. I don't steal anymore if that's what you were thinking. The closed I done to stealing anything was accidentally using my roommates toothbrush." the king and queen looked disgusted." Oh no. It was clean. I don't mean he doesn't brush his teeth. Well I mean he doesn't but I was referring to the fact that it was new." He giggled awkwardly." Now I see why we don't talk much." they both replied.

* * *

"Hey Johan. How are you doing today." asked Rupunzel gleefully. He smiled she was always so nice to him." Oh well thank you for asking. Here is that letter. I didn't read it but Elsa told me it was an invitation to a party/meeting about Arendel new trading empire." She was a bit upset that he told her what it was. She liked receiving letters. She still opened it to find that it was for the heirs to the countries she was inviting. She ran back to the castle." Oh well I still have a day before I head off to Scotland." Said Trader Johan. He had already delivered his letter to Berk and now Corona so soon he could get back to his regular rout

She told her parents about the letter and asked if she could go." Oh sure. You like your cousin Anna don't you. You can take the Corona Royal Cruise ship." The king loved having his own ship. "OH no thanks I'll just take a normal little ship tomorrow. Don't were Eugene I'm not going to drag you along this time." with that Rupunzel skipped up to her room to pack.

* * *

_I decided to point out that Eugene is still in the picture. Someone pointed out that Elsa/Anna/Rupunzel were in the 1800s so not putting Jack for time reasons didn't make since. Sorry about that I didn't know when Frozen and Tangled took place but even so Jack wouldn't be seen until modern times. Also I don't want any shipping wars. None are couples just friends. No Hiccunzel no Mericup they are just friends okay._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been writing a lot of different stories at the same time and I'm not too good at crossovers all the time but I think this is a pretty good chapter._

* * *

"Uh, Mum. Your holding it backwards." Merida was _trying_ to show her mother, Queen Elinor, how to shoot a bow. Merida was wearing her new shooting dress. It was a bright blue and came down to her knees. She wore brown boot and fingerless leather gloves. She had her wild red hair in a loose braid. Elinor had her long brown hair flowing free and was dress similar to her daughter but her dress was green and much longer. Merida showed her mom the correct way to hold the bow but she kept messing it up.

"Are yee sure. This doesn't look right either." "Yes just, " Merida gestured to the target. "This is the children's shooting range Mum." Elinor took a deep breath and released the arrow. It hit the edge of the target. Merida wasn't too impressed but her mom did pretty well for her first target practice. "I did it!" "You sure did." Merida assured her mom with a fake smile on her face. "Oh hello Morty." Morty bowed. "Princess Merida. Trader Johan is here. I thought you might want to go see him. He has a letter for you." Merida grinned for real this time. "Angus!" He Clydesdale horse trotted over onto the field. She climbed on the giant horses back. "Thank you Morty. And Mum you might want some more practice. Love you."

At the docks Merida saw Johan's boat."Ah, Princess Merida of Dumbroch, how nice to see you." Merida climbed off Angus. "Good morning Johan. Um, Morty said you had a letter for me." "I do indeed." Johan handed her a letter. It was an invitation to a party in Arendell. "If you like I can give you a ride to Arendell. I'm already taking Master Hiccup." "Master Hiccup?" Merida looked up from the letter. "OH yes. You don't know him do you? Master Hiccup!" He called down below deck. "Coming!"

A tall boy climbed up. "Hello." He was wearing a black leather suit. He was very handsome. His auburn hair spiked out in little spurs, he had long limbs, forest green eyes, buck teeth, and he had freckles dusting his face."Uh, hello." She realized she had been staring. "What are you looking at?" Hiccup seemed uncomfortable. "OH I'm sorry. You just look abit odd. What are you wearing?" Hiccup's eyes widened. "Odd? I'm not odd. I'm awesome." He was obviously joking around. "This is Princess Merida" Hiccup bowed quickly." I didn't know you were a princess. I'm sorry."

Merida giggled. "Stand up. You don't have to treat me all special." Hiccup stood up. He was very awkward. He saw that Merida was staring...about to far south." Um, excuse me if you will stop looking at my butt. I have a girl friend." She snapped out of it." What I wasn't staring at your butt. Your disturbed. I like you." She held out her hand. "You're pretty funny. You know that?" Hiccup nodded. "Well aren't you modest." Hiccup grinned and shook her hand. "So your going to the party in Arendell?" "You bet. And I'm going with you and Johan."

* * *

_Alright like I said before there aren't any crossover couples. But Merida does have a small crush on Hiccup. That's going to be a kind of comedy thing. Basically he's super hot but he doesn't know it. And he's extremely loyal to Astrid but Merida doesn't care. She is still strong and independent. She's kind of like Ruffnut. She's super tough and awesome on her own but she has a he crush of Hiccup like Ruffnut does Eret. I'll update sooner nest time. I promise. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

"So Princess are you ready to set sail?" Johan bowed and handed Hiccup Merida's bags. "Take these down below deck will you?" Hiccup struggled keeping a hold of all the luggage. "What happened to master Hiccup?" Once he disappeared below deck Fergus growled."I don't like you being on a ship with a creepy old man and a handsome young one." Merida was daydreaming. "Wait what? Dad! Hiccup's got a girlfriend. Unfortunately." She muttered the last part. Eleanor noticed what was going on. "No trying to seduce the poor lad." Fergus's eyes widened." If he has a girlfriend then he's off limits." He'd be off limits even if he was single!" "Fergus!" "What?" Merida chortled at her fathers anger.

"SON A HALF TROLL FUDGE BUCKET!" Johan winced. Eleanor stepped back in shock. A loud crashing noise practically rocked the ship. Hiccup climbed back out with a bucket on his head and ash all over his shirt. "I'm not so worried now." Fergus commented. Hiccup dusted off his shirt and removed the bucket while coughing. "I'm sorry. Um, Johan some of the ashes on that shelf might have spilled." Johan's eyes widened. "Those were my grandmothers ashes." "WHAT?!" Johan cracked up laughing. "I'm kidding. You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless. It was just some burnt wood. But that bucket was out fireplace so you might want to put it back." Hiccup's narrowed. "HA HA HA! It's so funny I forgot to laugh!" He tossed Johan the bucket.

"This is queen Eleanor and King Fergus of Dumbroch." Hiccup choked up. He never met royalty before and Merida told him to treat her like he would anyone one else."Uh uh. Merida. I bow right?" Merida looked at her parents. "Yes." Hiccup bowed and stood back up. "I'm very sorry for the loud screaming and... the destroying of the shelf thing. Um, yeah. So you're the leaders of Dumbroch huh?" Eleanor felt sorry for the boy. Where as Fergus was quickly warming up to him."Yes we are. I'm Fergus the bear king!" Hiccup smiled. "And I'm Queen Eleanor." She pushed her boastful husband back. Fergus examined Hiccup who shifted his weight awkwardly. "OH look. We're both missing legs. Isn't that something." Hiccup was speechless. He glanced over to the said. "Yes. "Fergus couldn't take a hint. "How did you lose it?" Both Eleanor and Merida glared at the king."Fergus! Not everyone wants to talk about there missing limbs like you do. Besides they are about to leave." Fergus pouted."Hmm. Johan do you think you could leave tomorrow and still get there on time?"

Hiccup's eyes widened to there extent. "No no no. We have to leave now." Hiccup pleaded for Johan to agree with him. "I suppose we could." Fergus laughed."Great! Hiccup you are invited to stay in the castle for tonight. You can room with the triplets. You can even have dinner with us. Then you can leave tomorrow for this party." Hiccup groaned."Yay." He squeaked. Merida stared at Hiccup dreamingly."You know I can show you how to shoot a bow and arrow." Hiccup was very uncomfortable. He was trapped."Uh, okay." Eleanor smacked her husband. "If you are alright with this of course?" Hiccup nodded. "Then I see know harm. You know, you might be a good influence on the boys actually." Hiccup raised an eyebrow but stopped and nodded again carful not to get himself put on death row for being rude.

* * *

_Still no Mericup. The next chapter will have Hiccup staying in the Dumbroch castle and Rupunzel being shipped off._


End file.
